swdnftdufandomcom-20200214-history
Season 3
Summary: Week 1: Frog wins HoH. Alliance is formed between Frog, Clydesale, CM, Racoon, Big Tiger, and Quin. Counter Alliance is formed between Pony, Blue Bear, Panda, Black Bear, PT Dog, Gorilla, and Hippo. Frog nominates Black Cat and Black Bear for falling out of the challenge first. Frog wins the POV and does not use it. Frog's alliance wants Black Bear to go home. Other alliance wants Black Cat to go home. Black Cat gets voted out 6-5. Week 2: Black Bear wins HoH. He nominates Frog and CM because they are the strongest of the other alliance. Black Bear wins POV and does not use it. Both alliances agree to honor Black Bear's wishes to send Frog home. Frog is evicted unanimously. Week 3: CM wins HoH. CM sees Black Bear and PT Dog as most threatening of the other alliance. Black Bear and PT Dog are nominated. Black Bear wins POV and saves himself from eviction. Pony and Quin have a fight after she overhears Pony and Blue Bear making fun of her. CM nominates Pony as the replacement nominee. Pony's alliance attempts to vote out PT Dog. Quin's alliance, along with Black Bear, vote out Pony. Pony is evicted 5-4. Week 4: Quin wins HoH. She targest Blue Bear after last weeks argument. Quin nominates Blue Bear and his closest ally Gorilla for eviction. Gorilla wins POV and tries to get Quin to nominate PT Dog, who is the least liked of his alliance. Quin agrees and nominates PT Dog as the replacement nominee. Gorilla's alliance attempts to save Blue Bear and votes out PT Dog. Quin's alliance (with Black Bear) all vote out Blue Bear. Blue Bear is evicted 5-3. Week 5: Black Bear wins HoH. Quin and her alliance attempt to sway Black bear and PT Dog to their side. Black Bear sides with his original alliance and nominates CM and Quin. Black Bear wins the POV. Big Tiger convinces Black Bear to turn on his alliance. Black Bear uses the veto on CM and nominates former alliance member Panda. Panda is evicted 5-2. Week 6: Racoon wins HoH. Gorilla and Hippo make a deal with Racoon to save themselves. Racoon nominates Black Bear and PT Dog for eviction because of their strong challenge ability. Gorilla wins POV. As revenge for turning on the alliance, Gorilla does not use the veto on Black Bear or PT Dog. House sees Black Bear as the stronger player. Black Bear is evicted unanimously. Double Eviction: Gorilla wins HoH. Gorilla sees the two strong guys CM and Big Tiger as the leaders of their alliance. CM and Big Tiger are nominated. Big Tiger wins pov and saves himself. Gorilla nominates Clydesale as a pawn to sit next to CM. First Five alliance decides to keep CM over Clydesale because of her week challenge performance. Clydesale is evicted 3-2. Week 7: Big Tiger wins HoH. Big Tiger targets Gorilla's alliance. CM and Big Tiger make final 2 deal. Quin and Racoon make final 2 deal. Big Tiger nominates Gorilla and PT Dog as the strongest of their alliance. Gorilla wins POV and saves himself. Big Tiger nominates their only other alliance member Hippo as a replacement. PT Dog is seen as less liked and a bigger threat. PT Dog is evicted 4-0. Week 8: Racoon wins HoH. Racoon stays loyal to his alliance, Gorilla and Hippo are nominated. Gorilla wins fourth POV. Racoon has to nominate someone in his alliance and trusts CM the least. CM goes up as the replacement nominee. Quin and Racoon decide to take out CM before he can take them out. Quin saves Hippo and votes out alliance member CM. CM is evicted 2-1. Week 9: Quin wins HoH. Big Tiger makes final 2 deal to keeo himself safe. Quin nominates Gorilla and Hippo as the other final 2 in the game. Racoon wins POV and does not use it. Gorilla is seen as the biggest threat. Gorilla is evicted 2-0. Week 10: Big Tiger wins HoH. Knows about Quin and Racoon's final 2. Makes a final 2 with Hippo. Nominates Quin and Racoon. Big Tiger wins POV and does not use it. Hippo and Big Tiger agree that Racoon has a better chance to win. Hippo evicts Racoon. Final 3: Quin wins first part. Big Tiger wins second part. Big Tiger wins final HoH. Big Tiger thinks the jury is rooting for Hippo as the underdog and decides to evict her. Hippo is evicted and becomes the final member of the jury. Jury thinks that Quin played a better social game and that Big Tiger didnt play until he had to. Quin wins 5-2.